


Do What You Have To

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Heart Heart Heartbreak [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is Ryan's best friend. So Ryan does what he has to to make sure Kevin doesn't get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Have To

Ryan cares about Kevin. Kevin is his best friend and he's been there for him for years, so when Kevin came out to him, Ryan just excepted it. Why wouldn't he? Kevin is a good guy and what does it matter who he sleeps with or spends his life with. Ryan just wants Kevin to be happy.

So, when Ryan notices Kevin giving him looks, Ryan ignores it for Kevin's own good. Ryan loves Kevin, in a friendly family way, and not in the way that Kevin might want. Ryan considered, just briefly, trying to see if he could make things work with Kevin, but quickly realized that in doing so, it would just reveal what Ryan already knows.

Ryan isn't gay. Ryan could never be with Kevin like Kevin would need him to be. Ryan wouldn't be able to make Kevin feel as special as he should feel. He wants Kevin to feel like he belongs, like no one else could ever make him feel like he does with whoever he chooses. That person just can't be Ryan.

Ryan ignores it, is still ignoring. He ignores the looks and the faint pink that goes over Kevin's cheeks when they brush together. He ignores that muttered 'Ryan's in Kevin's sleep and he ignores the longing sighs he's not supposed to have heard.

Ryan goes on being indifferent to Kevin's feelings, because it's what he has to do. Ryan refuses to let himself hurt Kevin.

After all, Ryan cares about Kevin and could never hurt his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> read somewhere that someone wanted Kevin in love with Ryan and Ryan not returning those feelings and this is all I could get out before Ryan turned into a seagull and he really did love Kevin but Kevin was a fish and it could never be. Kevin and Ryan had been the best of friends and just because Ryan likes him doesn't mean Kevin likes him back. Kevin has such shiny scales though! how could Ryan not fall in love with his handsome scales and long fins? its just not possible to not fall in love with the other animal. omg im stopping this was stupid. do you see why I stopped? jfc


End file.
